This invention relates to an apparatus and method for imprinting a surface with a design similar to bricks or stones and mortar.
Various apparatuses and methods have been devised to simulate the appearance of bricks and mortar or stones and mortar on horizontal or vertical surfaces such as driveways, floors or walls. Typically a paint or concrete mixture is applied in a thin coat on the surface with contrasting colors used for the bricks or stones and the mortar. The method commonly used is to apply a coating having the desired color of the mortar on the surface. Masking tape is then placed over this coating in a grid-like pattern to simulate the mortar. A second coating is then applied over the surface in the desired color of brick or stone. Finally the masking tape is removed, leaving lines of "mortar" between the "bricks" or "stones". However this method is labor intensive because of the considerable amount of work in laying out the pattern of masking tape and the requirement to apply two separate coatings to the surface.
Various products and methods have been developed in the past to simulate the appearance of brick or stone on other surfaces. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,187 to Seman. This discloses a method of simulating mortar lines on a brick wall using a preformed, grid-like structure. The grid is removed after the brick-like material is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,820 discloses a method of creating a simulated stone surface of the like. A pattern is partially die cut and has an adhesive on one side. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,983 to Brown shows a process for decorating a hard surface. A template with holes is used. However, the "mortar" is first applied by means of colored paint.
The art described above has one thing in common. All of the art relies on removing a peelable layer along the lines of "mortar" to expose a layer having a distinct color and appearance compared to the "brick". This generally requires the application of two separate coatings to the surface thus increasing the mount of work and time involved. Furthermore, the appearance of the "mortar" is not always true to life because the effect is limited to the preexisting surface or coating exposed when a peelable layer is removed.